


Half of Infinity

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, SPECIES. Theirs are different.So what if they tried getting into a relationship, only to find that the logistics of their difference in species, and therefore in their behavior and habits and instincts, are so out of sync that it gets painfully awkward and hard to keep up?But what if they love each other too much to stop?And what if Jack decides, that if being a human(oid winter spirit), too cold and too alien to Bunny, will ruin their relationship–then he’ll just have to turn into a bunny (anthro) just like Bunnymund is.And what if, in turn, Bunny decides he needs to turn human, one that won’t be too affected by the cold, just so he can make their relationship work?TL;DR Jack is human, cold winter, polar opposite to Bunny’s not-human, warm spring, so he tries to change himself into Bunny’s species and get rid of his cold–while at the same time, Bunny tries to turn himself human, and something closer to Jack’s element.BONUS POINTS IF: The two of them see the changes the other went through, realize how much they love each other...[cut for length]"Actually the whole title to this is “Half of Infinity; or, Brush up on your O. Henry.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Half of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/6/2013.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "and go back to the way they were and working things out the best way they can"

Winter and Spring are not meant to be together. Jack knows this. Winter gives way to Spring, it does not embrace it. He knows this in the shivers Bunny tries to conceal when he holds his hand. He knows this in the relief in Bunny’s eyes when he doesn’t greet him with a hug.

But he is not just Winter, and Bunny is not just Spring. He is Fun, and Bunny is Hope, and on those grounds they could meet. He knows this in the way Bunny acts like the cold wind means nothing. He knows this in the longing in Bunny’s eyes when Jack doesn’t embrace him.

Well. He is used to being Winter, and that is what the Man in the Moon created him to be, but that doesn’t mean he must always be Winter. After all, he has changed from being a nobody to being a Guardian. From being lonely to having someone to love.

So when summer comes, his time of rest and dreaming, he flies to his mountaintop haven and curls up in a cool hollow with a wish stronger than he’s ever made before pounding in his old-young heart. “Make me warm,” he whispers as he falls asleep. “Let me adapt. Like a brown rabbit turning white.”

* * *

“See you next winter,” the note says, and Bunny sighs. Jack sleeps through the summer, and he will sleep through the fall. After a few years, they’re almost used to it. Bunny, at least, tells himself over and over again that it shouldn’t matter. They’re immortal, right? He spent centuries lonely before Jack. They’d probably get sick of each other if they were able to spend whole years together.

This is a lie. As much a lie as the idea that winter is death.

But Jack doesn’t realize it, does he? He’s been worried, Bunny thinks, that he won’t be willing to get used to his chill. But he needs to give him a chance, and stop pulling away! He’ll be fine. It’s not as though Jack is scalding him.

Maybe that’s not the problem. Maybe Jack isn’t worried about touching him with ice. Maybe he pulls away after every touch because every touch is skin to fur and he can’t bring himself to want that. Maybe he is worried not about freezing Bunny but about Bunny burning him.

That will never do. And so when enough leaves have fallen to make his nest, Bunny curls up in his burrow and hopes with all his power and might that he may become someone better suited to Jack Frost. “Let my fur be washed away with fresh-melted snow. Let me be that cool and new before Jack.”

* * *

When a rabbit with pure white fur of the same height as Jack Frost shows up to the Christmas Party that year with a tall, muscular man with salt-and-pepper hair and angular tattoos who seems to have no trouble going shirtless in the snow, North isn’t impressed.

They get a joint gift of a golden watch chain and a set of fine hair combs.

* * *

Learning how to be their new selves, they find themselves talking to each other more. How do you fly? How do you move? Are my ears supposed to look like this? Every detail of existence requires conscious thought.

Well, almost every detail. Being around each other is easier than ever.

Paying so much attention to everything, Jack notices how the snow lets the new growth of spring flourish. Bunny notices that their new bodies are not so different from the old.

They agree to try to wake as their former selves next year, and they agree that it doesn’t matter if one, or both, or neither succeeds.

They are more than bodies. They are more than ideas. They are Bunny and Jack. That’s all they need to know, and if all they have is half of infinity?

It’s still infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> melbaparkermalfoy reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> This is beautiful


End file.
